Manga Band 58
thumb|left| Tobi macht sich bereit, anzugreifen und erwähnt dabei, dass auch die Ehefrau des Shodai Hokage in der Lage war, negative Emotionen zu erfühlen. Im Hauptquartier rätseln gerade Shikaku, Mabui und Katsuyu darüber, wie es Naruto gelungen ist, am Raikage vorbeizukommen. Mabui sagt, dass es möglicherweise eine gegnerische Falle gibt, nämlich Nari Kawari no Jutsu, doch Shikaku erwidert, dass sie es nur Naruto überlassen können. Im Lazarett analysieren derweil Shizune und Sakura die DNS eines weißen Zetsus. Dabei stellen sie fest, dass diese Zetsus aus Zellen des Shodai Hokage erschaffen wurden und dass sie Yamato benutzen, um sich zu stärken. Tsunade und A sind wieder im Hauptquartier eingetroffen und erfahren die Neuigkeiten, worauf sich Tsunade sicher ist, dass Madara die Zellen des Shodai Hokage besitzt und, falls er es geschafft hat diese zu züchten, dass er es auch in seinen Körper implantieren kann, um so sein Leben zu verlängern. Tobi macht sich nun zusammen mit seinen Pain Rikudou auf den Weg zum Kampf. Shikaku erklärt Naruto und Killerbee per Gedankenübertragung die Situation und das Nari Kawari no Jutsu. Weiterhin sagt er zu Naruto, dass dieser diesmal nicht an Tobis Herz appelieren soll, da er sich grundsätzlich von Nagato/Pain unterscheidet und dass er keine Gnade zeigen soll. Weiter warnt Shikaku Naruto, dass der Gegner nahezu unsterblich ist, die Wiederbelebten nur erledigt werden können, wenn sie versiegelt werden und dass es eigentlich eine Armee von Unsterblichen ist. Naruto und Bee begegnen einem Trupp Shinobi, unter denen Bee Efu aus Kumogakure erkennt, doch Naruto attackiert diesen sofort, der sich daraufhin in einen weißen Zetsu und dann in einen Baum verwandelt. Naruto sagt, dass jeder ein Feind sei. Daraufhin wendet Naruto das Rasenrangan an. Als er von anderen angegriffen wird, wendet er das Rasenkyuugan an und Bee fällt auf, dass sich die besiegten Gegner durch den Einfluss der vollständigen Jichuuriki-Form von Naruto in Bäume verwandeln. Jetzt bildet sich ein großer Zetsu-Klon, dessen Bein Naruto durch das Mini Rasen Shuriken zerfetzt wird. Plötzlich wird Gamahiro per Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu über dem Zetsu-Klon beschworen. Jetzt setzt Naruto das Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ein und bricht zu allen Schlachtfeldern gleichzeitig auf. thumb|left| Auf dem Schlachtfeld ist nun Toroi aufgetaucht und ein alliierter Shinobi erkennt, dass Toroi ein Jiton-Nutzer ist. Ein zweiter Shinobi wirft Shuriken in Torois Richtung, doch dieser trifft den Shinobi ebenfalls mit einem Shuriken und dies reicht aus, um in dessen Körper ein starkes Magnetfeld zu erzeugen. Der erste Shinobi erzählt seinem Partner, dass dieser unbedingt Torois nächsten Angriff blocken müsse, da die magnetisierten Shuriken und sein Körper sich gegenseitig anziehen. Als Toroi angreifen will, wird er von Narutos Rasengan getroffen. Daraufhin wird Toroi versiegelt. Nach kurzer Besprechung mit den Shinobi, ziehen Bee und Naruto weiter, um alle Feinde zu suchen. Gaara und Oonoki beschließen, dass sie ihr Lager aufschlagen und dass die beiden herausfinden, wo sich die anderen Kage befinden. Währenddessen ziehen Sandaime Raikage, Nidaime Mizukage, Yondaime Kazekage und Muu in Gaaras Richtung. Nidaime Mizukage sagt, dass es in seinem Mund einen schlechten Geschmack hinterlässt, wenn er daran denkt, dass er Shinobi aus seinem eigenen Dorf bekämpfen muss. Sandaime Raikage erwidert, dass die jungen Shinobi aus ihren Dörfern sie durchaus übertreffen können und Gaaras Vater hofft dies ebenfalls. Plötzlich wendet Gaara Ryuusa Bakuryuu an. Der Nidaime Mizukage ist hin und weg von dieser Technik, doch Gaaras Vater macht sich Sorgen, ob Gaara schon das Tanukineiri no Jutsu angewendet hat. Daraufhin kontert Gaaras Vater mit goldenem Sand. Jetzt erfährt man, dass er diesen schon früher angewendet hat, um Shukaku zu stoppen. Gaara tauch auf und sein Vater ist verwundert, dass es nicht Shukaku war, sondern sein Sohn. Jetzt greift Gaara mit Händen aus Sand an und die beiden Tsuchikage greifen einander mit Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu an. Durch die große Kollision entsteht eine große Sphäre, die dieselbe auflösende Wirkung erziehlt. Oonoki sagt, dass sich die Stärke von Muus Angriff nicht verändert hat, doch Gaaras Vater sagt, dass Gaaras Sand-Arme stärker sind, als sie sein sollten und löst sie auf. Als Gaaras Vater seinen Sohn fragt, was mit Shukaku passiert sei, antwortet dieser, dass er nicht mehr der Jinchuuriki sei, den er erschaffen habe. thumb|left| Gaara steht seinem Vater immer noch gegenüber und erklärt ihm, wie es möglich ist, dass er kein Jinchuuriki mehr ist. Gaara berichtet seinem Vater weiterhin, dass er nun Kazekage ist und Oonoki fliegt neben ihm und sagt, dass Gaara außerdem der General der vereinten Shinobi-Armee ist. Jetzt kommen in Gaaras Vater Erinnerungen an Gaaras Geburt hoch, wo beraten wird, ob Gaara es wirklich schaffen würde, Shukaku beherbergen zu können. Damals hat auch Chiyo gesagt, dass Gaara das dritte Kind ist, an dem es probiert wurde und unter diesen drei war er der einzige kompatible. Jetzt sieht man Erinnerungen an Gaaras Kindheit, als er bereits von allen alleingelassen und gefürchtet wurde. Jetzt erinnert sich Gaaras Vater an das Gespräch mit Yashamaru, wo er diesem aufgetragen hat, Gaara auf psychische Stabilität mit allen Mitteln zu testen. Jetzt sieht man, dass Gaara bereits früher in Sunagakure die Kontrolle über Shukaku verloren hat. Gaaras Vater fordert nun seinen Sohn heraus und sagt, dass er nun seinen Wert abschätzen werde und er fragt ihn, ob er ihn übertreffen kann. Muu sagt zu Oonoki, dass dieser der einzige sei, der ihn aufhalten kann und dass er deshalb verpflichtet sei, ihn zu stoppen. Weiterhin sagt Muu, dass er einst Oonoki gelehrt habe, dass nach einem Krieg die einzelnen Mitglieder der siegreichen Allianz um den eigentlichen Siegerplatz streiten und erst dann der wirkliche Sieger entschieden wird. Deshalb soll Oonoki darauf vorbereitet sein, diese Situation für ihr Dorf auszunutzen. Die wiederbelebten Kage sagen, dass sie Muu nicht mit seinem Plan durchkommen lassen werden. Aber Oonoki antwortet, dass er gar nicht vorhat diesmal so zu handeln. Die ehemaligen Kage sagen, dass die Shinobi-Allianz sie stoppen müsse und dass sie ihnen ihre sämtlichen Fähigkeiten und Schwächen verraten, um sie so zu unterstützen. Gaara und sein Vater greifen sich an und Oonoki gibt ihren Mitstreitern im Hintergrund das Zeichen zum Angriff. Jetzt wendet Gaara Suna Arare an. Danach stoppt Gaara die Kage mit Sabaku Kyuu in Form von Karura. Jetzt sagt Gaaras Vater zu ihm, dass ihn seine Mutter immer geliebt hat und dass es nicht Shukakus Kraft sei, die ihn immer mit Sand beschützt hat, sondern die seiner Mutter. thumb|left| Itachi sagt zu Nagato, dass sie seit Sonnenaufgang eine erhebliche Entfernung zurückgelegt haben und dass der Kampf bald zu beginnen scheint, worauf er von Nagato gefragt wird, wer sie sind. Währenddessen steht Gaara immer noch seinem Vater gegenüber. Gaara ist verwirrt, da ihm sein Vater gesagt hat, dass er von seiner Mutter geliebt wurde, doch Yashamaru das Gegenteil behauptet hat. Der Yondaime Kazekage beichtet Gaara, dass er Yashamaru befohlen hat, ihn zu belügen, um herauszufinden, ob Shukaku herausbrechen kann. Weiter sagt er, dass er derjenige gewesen sei, der Shukaku in ihm versiegelt hat. Es sei alles, was er damals getan hat, ein Missverständnis gewesen und dass er daran Schuld sei, dass Gaaras sämtliche Verbindungen zu Menschen aufgelöst worden sind. Gaara erinnert sich an sein Gespräch mit Yashamaru, in dem es um Schmerz geht. Jetzt bricht Gaara in Tränen aus. Sein Vater sagt zu ihm, dass Karura noch über den Tod hinaus ihn immer beschützen wollte. Gaara sagt zu seinem Vater, dass dieser ihm zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben "Medizin" gegeben habe. Jetzt platziert Gaara ein Siegel unter den Gesichtern der ehemaligen Kage. Diese sind dazu gedacht, die Gegner bewegungsunfähig zu machen. Doch dem Sandaime Raikage und dem Nidaime Mizukage gelingt es, sich zu befreien und die beiden stürmen auf die Massen der Alliierten Shinobi zu. Andernorts stehen sich auch Oonoki und Muu gegenüber. Muu sagt zu seinem Gegner, dass, wenn er nicht bald den Kazekage herbeiruft, er hier sterben werde. Der Nidaime Mizukage offenbart, dass er Yin-Nutzer, also Gen-Jutsu-Nutzer sei. Jetzt ruft er per Kuchiyose no Jutsu eine riesige Muschel herbei. Der Sandaime Raikage sagt, dass er als Raiton-Nutzer die Doton-Nutzer an der Front wegblasen werde. Oonoki wendet nun Iwa Bunshin no Jutsu an und Gaara greift ebenfalls wieder an. Andernorts treffen nun Itachi und Nagato auf Naruto und Bee. Nagato sagt noch, dass er niemals gedacht habe, erneut gegen Naruto kämpfen zu müssen. thumb|left| Naruto und Bee stehen Itachi und Nagato gegenüber. Itachi ist verwundert und begeistert, dass Naruto es geschafft hat, das Kyuubi zu unterdrücken. Nagato ist darüber nicht wirklich überrascht, da die beiden unter dem selben Sensei gelernt haben. Naruto erzählt ihnen von seinem Training am Shinjitsu no Taki und dass er dies alles dank ihnen gemacht hat. Andernorts aktiviert Kabuto das Siegel in Itachis und Nagatos Köpfen, woraufhin Itachi zum Angriff gezwungen wird. Itachi greift also mit Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu an, doch Bee kann die Flammen mit einem einzigen Streich mit Samehada teilen, sehr zur Verwunderung Itachis, der feststellen muss, dass Kisame wohl auch tot sein muss. Nagato warnt die beiden Jinchuuriki vor Itachis Angriff von oben, worauf Naruto diesem entgegenspringt. Jetzt erzählt Naruto Itachi, dass Sasuke Rache an Konoha nehmen will, da er nun die Wahrheit über Itachis geheime Mission weiß und dass er sich sogar Akatsuki angeschlossen hat. Weiter erfährt Itachi, dass Madara es war, der Naruto und Sasuke die Wahrheit über ihn erzählt hat. Naruto macht Itachi nochmals darauf aufmerksam, dass Sasuke zwar verstehen muss, durch welche Schmerzen Itachi gehen musste, aber auch, dass Sasuke die Ziele Itachis nicht interessieren. Itachi und Naruto vereinbaren, dass über dieses Thema stillschweigen bewahrt werden soll. Jetzt setzt Nagato Banshou Tenin ein, doch Naruto kontert, indem er aus dem Kyuubi-Chakra einen Arm erschafft und sich damit wegstößt. Itachi sagt, dass es nun Naruto obliegt, für Sasuke zu sorgen, doch Naruto sagt, dass dies immer sein Plan war. Jetzt gibt Nagato Naruto den Rat, sich von ihm fernzuhalten, da er zwar nicht selbst laufen könne, dafür kann er aber fliegen. Bei diesen Worten beschwört Nagato seinen Hund und seinen Vogel. Währenddessen wird Bee von Itachi angegriffen. Dieser setzt scheinbar das Katon: Housenka no Jutsu ein und versteckt in den Feuerbällen auch Shuriken. Doch Bee kontert mit den aus Chakra geformten Extremitäten des Hachibis. Doch Bee ist schon in einem Gen-Jutsu gefangen, doch das Hachibi sorgt dafür, dass er aus dieser Illusion freikommt und so kann er mit Hilfe seiner sieben Schwerter die als Krähen getarnten Shuriken abwehren. Derweil wendet Naruto an Nagatos Hund das Chou Oodama Rasengan an, doch Nagato erklärt ihm, dass Angriffe den Hund nur dazu bringen, mehr und mehr Köpfe zu entwickeln und dass Naruto ihn besiegen müsse. Itachi aktiviert in seinem rechten Auge das Mangekyou Sharingan und sofort warnt Naruto Bee, dass er sich vorsehen solle, denn wenn er von Amaterasu oder Tsukuyomi getroffen wird, sei es vorbei. Doch Itachi bewirkt, dass die Krähe, die er einst in Narutos Mund fliegen ließ, wieder herauskam. thumb|left| Während Naruto und Bee Itachi und Nagato gegenüber stehen, kriecht aus Narutos Mund jene Krähe, die Itachi einst in seinen Mund hineinfliegen ließ. Naruto erinnert sich an sein damaliges Gespräch mit Itachi. Nagato warnt Naruto, dass Itachi im Begriff ist, Amaterasu einzusetzen. Bee schleudert eines seiner sieben Schwerter in Richtung Itachi, doch Nagatos Körper gehorcht den Befehlen von Kabuto und wehrt so den Angriff mit Shinra Tensei ab. Doch Amaterasu wird in einer Art und Weise von der Krähe abgewehrt. Itachi erklärt, dass er ein neues Gen-Jutsu über das Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei gelegt hat, wodurch die Wirkung von Edo Tensei aufgehoben wurde. Itachi hat damals das linke Mangekyou-Auge von Shisui Uchiha in die Krähe implantiert, da dieses Mangekyou Sharingan allein stark genug ist, um das Edo Tensei aufzuheben. Jedoch nach Ausführung des Gen-Jutsus ist das Mangekyou Sharingan im Auge der Krähe verschwunden. Naruto fragt Itachi, warum er von ihm dieses Auge erhalten hat, worauf Itachi antwortet, dass ihm Shisui einst gelehrt hat, dass ein wahrer Shinobi jemand sei, der aus dem Schatten heraus sein Dorf beschützt. Weiter sagt Itachi, dass Shisui ihm einst sein Auge gegeben hat, in der Hoffung, dass Itachi es verwenden würde, um das Dorf zu beschützen. Jetzt sagt Itachi zu Naruto, dass dieser einst Sasuke als seinen "Bruder" bezeichnet hat und dass daher Itachi geglaubt hat, dass Naruto der einzige sei, der Sasuke aufhalten könne. Itachi hatte eigentlich geplant, dass Shisuis Mangekyou-Sharingan auf seine Augen in transplantierter Form in Sasuke reagieren würden. Naruto sagt jetzt zu Itachi, dass dieser sich nun nichtmehr Sorgen machen soll, da er bereits genug für Konoha getan habe und dass er den Rest ihm überlassen soll. Kabuto aktiviert nun in Nagatos Körper das Shinra Tensei, wodurch die Flammen des Amaterasu weggeblasen werden. Nagato wendet das Shinra Tensei in etwas stärkerer Form an und greift dann Bee an, doch dieser bemerkt dies und greift seinen Gegner mit Rariatto an. Doch Nagato greift Bee an, der mittlerweile vom Hachibi-Chakra umgeben ist, und wendet die Technik von Gakidou an und saugt so das Chakra von Bee auf. Naruto will Bee helfen, doch Nagato, dessen Haare sich durch das Aufsaugen des Chakras wieder gefärbt haben und der zuvor bereits das Chamäleon beschworen hat, greift mit diesem nach Naruto und wendet die Technik von Ningendou an. thumb|left| Naruto, Bee und der freie Itachi stehen Nagato gegenüber. Nagato will Naruto das gesamte Chakra entziehen und als Naruto Nagato mit einem Rasengan angreift, absorbiert dieser Narutos Rasengan mit Hilfe von Fuujutsu Kyuuin. Nagato setzt nun die Fähigkeit von Jigokudou ein. Der Sinn dahinter ist, dass Kabuto plant, die beiden Jinchuuriki vorerst mit Ningendou zu töten und sie dann mit Jigokudou wiederzubeleben. Nagato will nun Narutos Seele entfernen, doch Bee will dies verhindern indem er mit einem seiner sieben Schwerter dazwischen geht. Doch kontert Nagato diesen Angriff mit der Technik Shuuradous: Nagato beschwört einige mechanische Arme, aus denen weitere mechanische Teile erscheinen, die Bee noch in der Luft fesseln. Jetzt erschafft Nagato aus diesem Arm eine große Laserkanone und zielt damit auf Bee. Doch plötzlich geht Itachi mit der Skelettform seines Susano'o dazwischen und holt Naruto und Bee aus der misslichen Lage. Weiterhin wirft er Kunai in die Augen der Höllenstatue, um zu verhindern, dass diese benutzt werden kann. Nagato wendet jetzt Chibaku Tensei an. Die drei werden von der Anziehungskraft des Chibaku Tensei angezogen. Sie stellen fest, dass der einzige Weg das Jutsu zu beenden der sei, die schwarze Sphäre, die das Zentrum des Chibaku Tensei bildet, zu zerstören. Daraufhin setzen alle drei gleichzeitig ihre stärksten Fernangriffstechniken ein: Itachi das Yasaka no Magatama, Bee in seiner Hachibi-Form das Bijuu Dama und Naruto das Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken. Sofort als die Sphäre zerstört wird, durchsticht Itachi Nagato mit dem Schwert von Totsuka. Nagatos letzte Worte sind an Naruto gerichtet. Nagato sagt, dass er nun dahin zurückkehren werde, wo ihr Meister auf sie wartet und dass er gespannt sei, wie Narutos Geschichte endet. Außerdem sagt Nagato, dass Naruto der dritte Teil dieser Trilogie sei und dass Nagato nur Abfall gewesen ist und sein Weg der falsche war. Als letztes bittet Nagato Naruto, dass er alles zum Guten ändert und dass er es so eindrucksvoll tut, dass man den zweiten Teil der Trilogie (Nagato) vergisst. thumb|left| Itachis Susano'o versiegelt Nagato durch das Schwert von Totsuka endgültig. Als Kabuto dies realisiert, schlägt er wutentbrannt seine Faust gegen den Boden und meint, dass es nun an der Zeit wäre, seine Trumpfkarte auszuspielen. Itachi erklärt Naruto unterdessen, dass sie es hier mit dem Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei zu tun haben. Naruto will das Jutsu aufhalten, schafft es allerdings kaum, einen Kage Bunshin zu erschaffen, da er anscheinend zu lange das Chakra des Kyuubi strapaziert hat. Itachi beruhigt und bittet ihn, das Aufhalten von Edo Tensei ihm zu überlassen, da er schon einen Plan hat. Auf Narutos Drängen, ihm den ganzen Job zu überlassen, antwortet Itachi, dass Naruto aufpassen muss, nicht durch seinen rapiden Kraftzuwachs ein zu großes Ego zu entwickeln und arrogant zu werden. Itachi warnt ihn, dass er, wenn er so weitermacht, eines Tages so wird wie Tobi. Abschließend erklärt er, dass keine Leute Hokage werden, um Ansehen und Respekt zu bekommen, sondern nur solche, die es bereits haben. Während Naruto über Itachis Worte nachdenkt, tötet dieser die Krähe und damit Shisuis Auge mit Amaterasu, da es während der nächsten zehn Jahren unbrauchbar ist und ihm im bevorstehenden Kampf gegen Sasuke nicht viel nützen wird. Allerdings versichert Itachi, dass Naruto Sasuke auch ohne Shisuis Auge auf den rechten Weg zurückbringen kann und verabschiedet sich. Andernorts versuchen einige Shinobi der Allianz immer noch, den Nidaime Mizukage auszuschalten. Allerdings ist dies ein schwieriges Unterfangen, da die Muschel des Mizukage Trugbilder entstehen lässt. Während Temari mit einigen anderen versucht, den Sandaime Raikage zu überwältigen, unterstützt Gaara Oonoki beim Kampf gegen Muu. Dieser will gerade das Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu benutzen, als ihn jemand mit dem Rasengan anvisiert. thumb|left| Naruto greift Muu, der gerade das Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu einsetzen will, mit Wakusei Rasengan an. Doch da Muu ein Sensor-Typ ist, kann er Narutos Angriff ausweichen. Gaara fängt daraufhin Naruto mit seinem Sand auf und schleudert ihn zurück in Richtung Muu. Muu sagt, dass sein Jutsu trotzdem schneller ist, doch Naruto kreiert einen Arm aus dem Kyuubi-Chakra und trifft so Muu mit voller Wucht, ohne dass dieser kontern kann. Oonoki berührt Muu mit seiner Hand, als dieser am Boden aufschlägt, und wendet das Doton: Kajuugan no Jutsu an. Dadurch werden beide Arme von Muu versteinert, so dass er sie nicht mehr benutzen kann. Jetzt hüllt Gaara Muu mit seinem Sand ein und versiegelt ihn. Gaara fragt Naruto entsetzt, nachdem er von diesem Lob erhalten hat, wieso er hierher gekommen sei. Daraufhin machen sich die drei auf den Weg zum nächsten Schlachtfeld, während Naruto ihnen eine kurze Zusammenfassung über die vorangegangenen Geschehnisse gibt. Andernorts hat der Nidaime Mizukage viele Shinobi getötet. Währenddessen hat Naruto Gaara und Oonoki die Geschichte erzählt und Gaara macht sich Sorgen um Naruto. Naruto entgegnet, dass Gaara andere nicht wie kleine Kinder behandeln soll, nur weil er selbst bereits Kazekage sei. Jetzt teilen sie sich auf: Naruto geht auf das Schlachtfeld zu seiner Rechten, die anderen auf das zu seiner Linken. Andernorts stehen sich der Sandaime Raikage und Temari und ihre Division gegenüber. Temari beschließt, dass sie ihn immer nur mit einem Jutsu treffen muss, und zwar schnell hintereinander. Jetzt stellt sich Dodai aus Kumogakure vor Temari und sagt, dass der Sandaime Raikage außergewöhnlich schnell und stark war. Temari fragt ihn daraufhin, wie Sandaime Raikage gestorben sei. Dodai antwortet, dass er damals seinen Männern erlaubt hat, aus einer Schlacht zu fliehen und so drei Tage und Nächte gegen 10.000 kämpfte, um diesen Zeit zu verschaffen, sich in Sicherheit bringen zu können. Temari gibt zu, dass es in der gesamten Allianz nur sehr wenige herausragende Fuuton-Nutzer außer ihr gibt. Doch jetzt greift Naruto ein und stellt sich Sandaime Raikage entgegen, der ebenfalls ein mächtiger Fuuton-Nutzer gewesen sein soll. Währenddessen stirbt ein weißer Zetsu unter Tage durch Amaterasu, welches von Sasukes Susano'o in Form eines Schwertes gegen ihn angewendet wird. Am Ende sieht man Sasuke mit dem permanenten Mangekyou Sharingan. thumb|left| Naruto formt ein Rasen Shuriken und greift mit einem Chakra-Arm in seiner vollständigen Jinchuuriki-Form den Sandaime Raikage an, doch dieser weicht locker aus. Naruto erinnert sich, dass alle Raikage unheimlich schnell sind. Doch Naruto nimmt mit einem Chakra-Arm das geworfene Rasen-Shuriken und will von hinten treffen. Der Raikage weicht erneut aus und will sich zurückziehen, doch Naruto greift das Rasen Shuriken erneut und greift seinen Gegner wieder an und trifft diesen. Temari gibt daraufhin die Anweisung, sofort mit dem versiegeln zu beginnen. Doch zur großen Verwunderung springt der Raikage rechtzeitig weg und entgeht so der Versiegelung. Auf Anweisung errichten die Doton-Nutzer einen Wall mit Hilfe von Doton: Banri Doryuu Heki. Dabei spucken sämtliche Anwender - ähnlich wie bei Doton: Doryuu Heki - auf den Boden und es entsteht eine gewaltige Mauter. Jetzt setzt Dodai Youton: Gomu Heki ein, worauf die Erdwand noch verstärkt wird. Doch der Sandaime Raikage setzt sein stärkstes Jutsu ein: Jigokudzuki Yonhon Nukite. Naruto begreift, dass dieses Jutsu ähnlich Kakashis Raikiri ist. Schließlich ist der Raikage schon fast durch die zusätzliche Lava-Wand, als der Kumo-Shinobi zum Rückzug ruft und er von Temari unterstüzt wird. Der Sandaime Raikage hat nun von vier zu drei Fingern gewechselt, wobei er seine gesamte Energie auf einen immer kleineren Punkt konzentriert. Dodai erklärt, dass vom Raikage gesagt wird, dass er es von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einem Bijuu aufnehmen konnte. Weiter sagt der Kumo-Shinobi, dass ihr Gegner fast unverwundbar sei. Naruto fragt daraufhin, woher dann diese Narbe stammt. Die Antwort war, dass der Sandaime Raikage einst seinen Männern erlaubte, sich vom Kampfgeschehen zurückzuziehen und es mit dem Hachibi allein aufnahm. Daraufhin setzt Naruto nun das Bijuu Dama ein. thumb|left| Naruto ist noch immer dabei, das Bijuu Dama anzuwenden, doch das Jutsu löst sich auf und Naruto geht in seine normale Form über. Naruto sagt zu Dodai, dass er sofort mit Bee sprechen muss. Dodai sagt, dass er dazu durch Inoichi Yamanaka sprechen muss. In diesem Moment zerstört Sandaime Raikage den Felsen, auf dem Naruto und Dodai stehen, und wechselt von drei Fingern seines Jigokudzuki: Yonhon Nukite zur Faust. Dodai setzt nun Youton: Gomu Dama ein, doch der Raikage schlägt ihn einfach zur Seite und verfolgt den Gummiball. Naruto analysiert die Lage und stellt fest, dass Dodai ziemlich schnell reagiert handelt. Währenddessen nimmt Dodai mit Inoichi Kontakt auf und erklärt ihm die Lage. Naruto bedankt sich bei Dodai, dass er ihn gerettet hat und dass er nun endlich zu Bee sprechen kann. Andernorts steht Bee allein in der Prärie und erleichtert sich. Doch jetzt empfängt er Naruto, der ihn darum bittet, mit dem Hachibi reden zu dürfen. Naruto erkundigt sich bei dem Bijuu, wie es damals die Brust des Sandaime Raikage verletzten konnte, worauf es antwortet, dass es vermutlich durch das Bijuu Dama geschah, war sich aber nicht mehr sicher. Währenddessen hat der Raikage den Gummiball eingeholt, zerteilt und verwirrt festgestellt, dass Naruto nicht im Inneren ist. Naruto wechselt daraufhin in den Sennin Moodo und weist Dodai an, sich zurückzuziehen, damit er etwas ausprobieren kann. Naruto erschafft einen Kage Bunshin und mit diesem ein Rasengan. Der Raikage hat inzwischen zu einem Finger gewechselt und die beiden rennen aufeinander zu. Naruto weicht dem Angriff in letzter Sekunde aus und trifft mit dem Rasengan den linken Arm Raikages, woraufhin sich dieser selbst durch die rechte Brust durchbohrt. Schließlich wird der Sandaime Raikage versiegelt. Während Naruto Dodai das Ganze erklärt, kämpft Gaara gegen den Nidaime Mizukage. Kategorie:Manga